A love store above them all
by Emil435i
Summary: The story is about Mikasa, who just found out she is in love, but she needs to focus on her job and friends. Mikasa didn t just fall in love with a nobody and thars worries her.
1. the meeting

It was a sunny day in wall Rose, everybody were calm. Eren and Armin were talking to Jean and the others, but in the corner stood Captain Levi. He was watching Eren carefully, I walked towards him. He hurt Eren before in the court, and now he is watching him. I became angry and were only a few steps from him. I stopped, he looked at me, like he didn´t care. He was going on my nerves constantly.

\- What is it? He asked

\- Captain Levi, What are you doing here? My voice broke.

He started looking at Eren and the others, I couldn´t figure out what to do. I dropped my red scarf and the wind took it. I started running, Eren gave me that scarf. The scarf went over the wall, and I knew I couldn´t get it back. I heard a manoeuvre gear starting and looked up, when he came back, he had the scarf in his hand.

\- Be careful next time. He said

\- Thanks.

He went over to Eren and began talking, but I didn´t want to go over there. My legs wouldn´t move, I was afraid. Eren walked over to me, he said that he´d go see Annie. I was relieved, because I thought he was going outside the walls again.

\- Do you want to come? Eren took my hand, but I didn´t want to go.

\- No, see you later Eren.

Armin went with Eren, so the rest of the day was boring. After a few hours I decided to go home, home I haven´t said that word in forever. On my way through town, it started raining. The way back was long, and I got wet. The rest of the evening, I talked to my friends from the Recon Corps. It was about a month ago, we found out that Annie was the female titan and tried to kill us all. We haven´t been outside the walls since. Eren said that we were going to the old castle, were we spent the time before the mission started.

\- Mikasa do you know where Eren is?

The voice were dark and actually sounded like he was uninterested in the answer. I choked me that he was here.

\- What are you doing here? I tried to make me voice so calm as possibly.

\- I´m looking for Eren, were going out on a mission tomorrow, he answered

\- I´m going too

\- No you´re not, he walked away.


	2. the hole in the wall

The night were terrible, so I didn´t sleep much. The only thing I could think of were Eren, he should go on a mission today. I heard Captain Levi´s voice, it was calm and neutral,

\- Are you ready to leave Eren?

\- Where are we even going? He asked

\- To Utgard.

I saw Eren and Levi leaving, they were riding on horses. Levi hadn´t found his new elite squad, but I had an idea about who the new elite squad would be Eren, Hanji and me. I was worried about Eren, but I knew he had Levy, it was strange, my heart wouldn´t stop pounding, and my cheeks became red. I couldn´t think clearly the rest of the day, was I in love? I thought that was impossible, but I was wrong. It was a boring day, the others was out of the wall and I was the only left behind. My job was originally guarding Annie, but another took my shift and now I´m stuck here. I used the past days to clean the camp. After about a week the others came back, I was horrified almost everyone were injured, and I couldn´t see Eren nor Levi. I began Panic, Armin saw me and began running, he looked happy.

\- Where is Eren?

\- Don't worry he is coming with Captain Levi in a sec.

I calmed down, Armin went over to the others and I followed him. They were trying to take Shiganshina, our home. The others told me about the mission, Eren and Levi were talking with the commander. I was happy to know that Eren was okay. I looked up and saw the holes in the wall, they were going to fix it today. Armin looked up,

\- Why didn´t they fix the holes? He asked

When I looked at the walls, my face became stiff.

\- Something moved in the hole

Armin got a chock, he looked up again and saw the big eye. It was looking out from the wall. I screamed to get everyone's attention. It worked everyone ran over to my, and I pointed at the holes. We were all in chock, when Eren and Levi came back. Levi saw it the second he looked up. I was the first who tried to attack the titan. It was hard, but when it backed away from the hole. I got into the wall, the sight was terrible. Two gigantic titans looked at me, I couldn´t get out. The smallest of the two titans covered the hole. I was terrified and thought that I would die. I tried to fight the titans, but the biggest of the titans caught me. He was squishing me like a toy, and my left leg got broken. I couldn´t think of anything, so the next second I was in the titans mouth. I fought back, so it couldn´t swallow me. If I lost focus I would die.

After two hours I couldn´t concentrate more, I gave up. The second I stopped fighting, one of the titans screamed. I began fighting again, a person killed the other titan in a flash. All my swords were broken, I punched the titan to show that I was in here. I was saved, the person cut the titans mouth open. He killed the titan, and helped me out. I was out of energy and ended up fainting.


End file.
